Starcrossed Couple
by LoveAlwaysComplex124
Summary: Jessica and Edward are married but when Bella comes along and starts an affair with Edward, it tears Jessica and Edward's "perfect" family apart. Bella realizes and tries to break up with Edward but then Edward proposes and files a divorce with Jessica...
1. Chapter 1

**So here, Edward and Jessica have been married for 12 years and have two kids who are 11 years old and 7 years old. Bella is a single lawyer who's just recently started out at Edward's law firm. Mike is Edward and Jessica's flirty neighbour just 3 houses down from their house.**

**By the way, I know nothing about being a lawyer or whatever so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

BPOV

This year I'm turning thirty. I just became a lawyer. I've been working really hard for this. My father, who was a police chief, had always been about the law. Always told me to drive in the speed limit, follow the rules, and go by the guidelines and to set a good example to the other kids. It was a bit too much so I ended up getting a bit of a rebellious taste, not that I would act on it. I'm 'Daddy's Little Girl'. I thought for sure in high school that I'd be an author or a doctor... Last minute, I ended up choosing law.

My boss, Mr. Cullen is the most beautiful man to walk this earth... and dang it, he's married. Well, I wouldn't blame him. He's gorgeous and it'd be a sin itself for him to be single. I've met his wife. She visited once, to give him his lunch. I was hoping she'd be a blonde bimbo who would be the rudest person on Earth but she turned out to be a pretty and nice woman who went to Harvard along with Mr. Cullen. She was also brunette.

Mr. Cullen's such a nice person... I keep falling over, stuttering and saying stupid things ("_Oh, hey Mr. Cullen, sir, n-nice weather for... eating...?_") in front of him and not once has he questioned my intelligence.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I'm sitting at my desk looking through a civil case when Mr. Cullen shows up at my door.

"Hey, Ms. Swan," he greets me with a dazzling smile.

"Oh, hello Mr. Cullen," I smile back.

"Need any help?" he asks, gesturing to my folder.

"This?" I hold the folder up, "Nah, it's a pretty simple one."

I attempt to look cool, dignified and intelligent by scoffing and tossing the folder onto my desk casually but it hits goes across the desk and the papers fly all over the floor. Just my luck. I get out of my chair to pick up all of the papers. Mr. Cullen comes over to help me.

"I'm so sorry," I say blushing like crazy, "I swear I'm actually smarter than this..."

"I know," Mr. Cullen laughs it off, "I used to do things like this back in my earlier days."

"Really?" I look up. Mr. Cullen laughs again. Oh, what a beautiful sound.

"No."

"Yeah, thought so."

I gather the rest of the papers and just turkey stuff it into my folder. Mr. Cullen looks pointedly at it.

"You gonna fix that?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I blush again.

"Oh. Yeah, of course," I reply, turning back and dumping out all of the papers out of the folder onto my desk. "I was going to do that after you left, but then you asked about it. So... yeah."

I can practically smell the awkwardness in the air. Mr. Cullen turns around to leave but then stops and turns back.

"Hey, it's my son's eighth birthday this Saturday," he starts, "Do you want to come?"

"Me?" I ask stupidly.

"Oh no, I meant the fern over there in the corner," Mr. Cullen's eyes twinkle with mischief. That's a first for me. I start to relax.

"Oh... Well, he can't," I grin, "We're going to the movies."

"What a shame," Mr. Cullen shakes his head, "It was going to be fun."

"You know, we can cancel if you invite me too."

"Okay, consider yourself invited."

Mr. Cullen winks and then leaves. I think I would have looked half as confident if I hadn't blushed tomato red so quickly that he could see me despite the fact that he turned away not one second after he winked.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter gets a bit boring because I'm trying to transition it quickly to the real plot but read anyway because I'm not ending the chapter until the plot starts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

What the heck do eight year old children like? What did I like when I was eight? Wait a second, I'm a girl, I wouldn't know. Wait a second... I was a shy girl who constantly read storybooks during recess instead of going outside to play. I don't know what people like! What am I doing at Toys R Us, looking at rows and rows of Hotwheels?

"Ms. Swan?" I heard a voice call out my name.

I turned and saw Mrs. Cullen smiling at me.

"Mrs. Cullen, are you shopping for your son's birthday present?" I smiled back.

"Yes, that boy has been spoiled by his father so much, I don't know what else to get him," Mrs. Cullen laughed like there's some joke to it.

"What does he usually like?" I asked, "I'm at a loss as for what to get him."

"Oh yes, you're coming too, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, here's a secret; Willie has a collection of those Yu Gi Oh cards."

Incoherent but excited mumbling buzzed from her pocket, suddenly. She has one of those 'Oh, how could I forget?' silly faces moment and takes out an expensive looking phone. '_... Mommy! Mommy, you just got a text from me! Willie! Mommy! Mommy, you just..._'

"Well, I have to go," she said, laughing to herself and pushing a button to stop the ring, "Willie probably wants to go to the mall or something. Oh, give me a text so I can text you back one of the cards that Willie wants. 592-JESS."

I finally get home and lie down in my bed but then suddenly my phone rings. Groaning, I reach for it and see that I got a text from someone I didn't know. I open it. '_I squeezed your cell number out of Edward,_' it read, '_Hope you don't mind. This is Mrs. Cullen, oh but call me Jess from now on, k? Anyway, one of the cards that Willie wants is called The Winged Dragon of Ra. Good luck. _'

For a second, I wonder where I could find one but I push it to the back of my mind and fall asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When I get to work, I run into Mr. Cullen. Since I wasn't paying attention, I completely hit his back and fall.

"Ow!" I yelp, immediately death gripping the folder I was reading to keep it from falling apart. Mr. Cullen turns around to see me about to fall flat on my butt when he grabs my arm.

"Whoa, not very attentive are you?" Mr. Cullen sets me right on my feet.

"In my defence, I was reading this file," I say.

"Right," he chuckles lightly. "Are you coming to the party this Saturday?"

"Yup," I smile, "Just have to find the Winged God of Ra and I'll be set."

"See you there then."

"Sure thing, Mr. Cullen."

Before I go home, I stop by my friends, Angela and Ben's house.

"Hey Bella," Angela greets me at the door, "Didn't expect you to just suddenly stop by."

"Oh, sorry, is this a bad time?" I ask, already backing away.

"Oh, no," Angela invites me in. "The house is just a mess, is all."

I've gone over to Angela's house plenty of times for her freakishly good cupcakes without warning but recently, I've been busy with my work.

"Ben has a Yu Gi Oh collection, right?" I ask as I kick off my shoes and walk into her living room.

"Yeah. I swear, I have no idea what we're going to do with it," Angela rolls her eyes, "We're thinking of auctioning off everything on eBay, though."

"Can I have his 'Winged Dragon of Ra'?"

"Sure, as long as you mean the card."

Angela walks to the entertainment center and pulls out a shoe box.

"Here, knock yourself out," she says, handing me the box.

The box is filled with stacks of cards, some of them in boxes of their own and some held together with an elastic band. I look through everything for the card. There's so many that by the time I actually find the card, seconds after, Angela and I hear the back door open. It's followed by loud shuffling and excited giggles. Rebecca runs through the house and into Angela's arms.

"Look at what Papa got me!" Rebecca points to her ponytail. The hair tie is pink and had sequins on it. "We got five of them in different colours! Here, have one!"

She holds out a green one to Angela then she turns to me and pulls out a blue one.

"Here, Aunt Iz," Rebecca says, "You can have one too, as a good luck charm."

"Thank you," I grin at her and she grins back. "But for what? I don't think I have bad luck."

"Papa says that you take two steps and then you fall!"

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow to Ben and he shrugs. "Then I guess I'll take this."

I stand up and hold up the card. "I can have this, right?" I ask.

"Yeah sure," Ben replies. "What do you need it for?"

"I'm going to my boss' son's birthday party this Saturday," I head for the door. "He wanted this card."

"Why did he invite you to his son's birthday party?"

"I don't know. Anyway, see ya."

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX

On Friday, Mr. Cullen shows up at my door.

"I almost forget to tell you the where and when," he says, popping his head in. "Here, I'll write down the address and time. Do you have a pad of paper?"

I take out the sticky notes and hand it to him. Our fingers brush each other and I can't say it felt magical or anything but I did note how warm his fingers were.

"Do you need a map?" Mr. Cullen asks, "Directions? Or do you have GPS?"

"Nah, it's okay, I'll find my way there." I smile.

"Have you found the card?" he goes on, "Was it too much? I looked online and saw that it was a bit expensive."

"No, I got it yesterday."

"How much? I can pay you if you want."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is there any reason as to why you're asking so much?"

"No, it's just... it feels like I'm forcing you to go."

"Oh no, I wanted to go." I blushed. "Oh, that sounded weird. Anyway, you're not forcing me."

"So, I'll see you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Mr. Cullen left the room and suddenly I had a crazy thought. What if, Mr. Cullen really cared about me? What if he really liked me? But Mr. Cullen wasn't like that. He had a wife and at least one son. Maybe he just felt like I was his little sister.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That Saturday, I drove up to a large house in what I knew was usually a quiet neighbourhood. It was the very image of wealth. A white cement wall went around the house. To enter, there was a black metal gate. There was also a metal gate for the cars to enter. Both gates were open. The garage, which I was sure could hold at least nine cars with the driveway, was already filled and so was part of the front curb. I drove up the street to an empty spot to park and made sure I had the birthday card in my purse before I left and went inside the house.

The doors were already wide open and the house sounded all merry. Adults were everywhere, chatting. Awkwardly, I stepped inside and was standing awkwardly at the side for no longer than ten seconds when Mrs. Cullen approached me with a glass of coke.

"Sorry, you had to wait so long," she said, smiling and handing me the glass, "I had to entertain one of Willie's little friends on the way to getting you this drink."

Dang, she was some kind of perfect host.

"Here, I'll introduce you to some of the people here," Mrs. Cullen started pushing me towards a big group of people.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"So, what's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Isabella—But I like to be called Bella."

"Well, Bella, how old do you think I am?"

For a second, I almost laugh but when I glance over, I see that she was actually expecting an answer and that she had stopped walking.

"Pardon?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Thirty?"

"Exactly," she smiled, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine."

"See, so we're around the same age." Mrs. Cullen paused to let me absorb that. "That means that there's no need to call me _Mrs. Cullen_ like I'm forty-nine. I told you to just call me Jess."

"Oh, all right then. Jess, it is."

We start walking towards the big group of people and we're silent the whole five second trip. The group parts to let us in.

"Guys, this is Bella," Jess gestures to everyone. She starts introducing everyone one by one and I concentrate on trying to remember all of them.

The group, who seemed very close, started talking and I, who had no one to talk to, found myself wandering towards the dining table. There was a large cake already half finished in the middle of the table. There were pizza boxes surrounding it. I took a plate and got two pepperoni pizzas.

I was going to get another one but then Mr. Cullen came up to me and said, "Whoa, that's a lot of pizzas."

I turned around, frowned and withdrew my hand.

"Okay, then," I smiled, "No pizza for me."

"So, have you met the group yet?"

"Oh, yeah, Jess introduced them to me."

Saying Jess felt a bit weird on my tongue and I suddenly felt like an intruder. Mr. Cullen gave me a sympathetic smile and pointed to my purse.

"Is that Willie's card?" he gestured to the green square poking out of my bag.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," I took out the card and held it out to him. "Here."

"It's not my birthday," Mr. Cullen told me bluntly, "Give it to Willie yourself."

"Um... okay," I was very shocked at his reply. "Where is he?"

"They're in the basement," Mr. Cullen grinned, "Come on."

Mr. Cullen led me to the basement which was covered with birthday decorations. Mr. Cullen pointed to a boy with brown hair. He was cheering on a friend who was playing a video game against another kid.

"Willie, guess what we have," Mr. Cullen called the kid with brown hair over in a sing song-y voice.

"Cake?" Willie's head whipped around along with a few other kids. He was a cute little boy with striking hazel eyes.

"No, but this one's even better." Mr. Cullen pointed to the card in my hand.

Willie ran up to us and looked at the card in my hand, hopefully. I gave it to him and almost immediately, he ripped it open and held up the Yu Gi Oh card I gave him.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra!" he yelled triumphantly, "Where did you get this?"

"I have connections," I grinned at Willie. What an energetic kid.

"How did you know I wanted this?"

"Your mom told me."

As soon as I said these words, Willie ran up the stairs screaming, 'Mom! Mom! THANNNKS!' I turned to Mr. Cullen.

"Thanks for inviting me, Mr. Cullen," I smile.

"This is a kid's birthday party," Mr. Cullen rolled his eyes, "Call me Edward."

"Okay, then thank you for inviting me... Edward."

Saying Mr. Cu—Edward's name felt kind of weird like it did when I called Mrs. Cullen, Jess. But this was a different type of weird. It felt like a right type of weird. Whatever.

"So I must know, why did you invite me?" I wasn't being serious or expecting an answer. "You just needed someone to give your son that card, didn't you?"

I laughed right after but Edward answered anyway.

"Actually, I just wanted to know if you liked kids," he smiled in a secretive sort of way.

"Why?" I hope I wasn't going to be asked to babysit his children or anything. I always gave off that baby-sitter aura.

"I'll tell you later."

**Okay, so it didn't exactly start up as much as I wanted but I was starting to drabble and if I was my LA teacher, I would have a big 'X' in the middle of this. I promise that the third chapter will be much more productive so pleeease bear with me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

That week, I kept bumping into Edward. More than usual. I'd be eating lunch and Edward would have the same lunch break at the same restaurant as me. I'd be eating lunch in my office and Edward would have some kind message or file to pass on to me. We'd pass by in the hall when I get to work and when I leave. I didn't really mind, since, heck, Edward was hot but it was just something to notice.

One day, we were having lunch together again for the umpteenth time.

"Are you in love with me or something?" I asked boldly. I only meant it as a joke, of course.

"Huh?" Edward almost choked on his coffee. Well.

"So unbelievable that you almost died of choking, huh?" I frowned in an exaggerated way, turning my head.

"Oh, uh... no," Edward stuttered, "I was just... surprised."

I roll my eyes dramatically and take another mouthful of salad.

"You know, Edward, if you keep stalking me like this, I might fall in love with you," I meant that as a joke also, but I ended up saying it a bit seriously and blushed. Awkwardly, I forced a laugh.

"So," I cleared my throat and changed the subject, "Why did you want to see if I liked kids?"

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Last week, you asked me if I liked kids."

A look of recognition passed Edward. "Oh! That..." He paused. "Do you want to go to the amusement park with Willie and me today, after work?"

"Okay, you just changed the subject. I usually don't leave until eleven."

"Neither do I, but I'm the boss. I'm granting us leave at four."

* * *

Willie and I sat in the back of Edward's Volvo while Edward drove to the amusement park.

"Are you my dad's friend?" Willie peered up at me.

"That's right," I smiled, "I'm from the same business as him."

"You're a law-wer?" he asked. Aww, how cute...

"Actually, it's called a law-YER."

"LawYER?"

"Yup."

"LawYAAR?"

"No, lawyer."

"LawYEER?"

"No, lawyer."

"Lawww-YORE?"

I love kids, but I hate this game.

Luckily, Edward had arrived at the park and opened the door, making Willie forget all about our word game. Willie and I scrambled out of the car. I should have changed or something. I'm a thirty year old—though technically, I'm only twenty-nine—that's going to an _amusement park_ in a business suit. At least I wore pants instead of a skirt today.

The three of us made our way to the booth and Edward ordered their tickets. He took out a credit card and paid for them. After he got their wristbands, he gave one to me.

"Bella, here," he said, handing me one.

"Huh?" I looked stupidly at the wristband. "What's this?"

"Your wristband." Edward waved the band at me.

"What? I thought you only got enough for you and Willie." I still refused to touch the wristband.

"Well, you thought wrong."

Edward grabbed my hand and wrapped the wristband around.

"See? Now you can't resist."

He flashed a wicked, crooked grin and then there were _two_ things I couldn't resist.

* * *

Around nine pm, Willie started to get tired. The three of us sat on a bench in front of a mini doughnut stand.

"Do you want to go home now?" Edward asked Willie.

"Not really," he answered, "I want to go to that one thing where there's like, a mirror maze."

Willie jumped up and started dragging Edward towards the place. When we got there, Willie just ran in and the two of us followed him slowly.

Whenever I'm in the mirror place, I always look at the floor to show the way, since you can see if something's a mirror by how it's reflected. The entire way, I'm looking straight down.

But of course, even when I have that 'foolproof' plan, I end up walking smack dab into a mirror. "Ow!"

Edward grabs my elbow to keep me from falling.

"So, you wanted to know why I wanted to know if you liked kids, right?" he asked.

"Yeah...?" I replied not really understanding where the conversation was going.

"But first... can I ask; do you like me?"

"Sure I do, you're a great person."

"No, sorry, that was poorly worded—Do you have feelings for me?"

"I- I- I- I... What?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask? Do you have feelings for _me_?"

Edward turned towards me and gazed intensely into my eyes. I looked away and saw our reflection in the mirrors that surrounded us. There were about eight that I could see. Eight Edwards gazing intensely. I looked back.

"What would you say if I said yes?"

Before I could answer, Edward turned and walked through the maze. I silently followed.

* * *

In the car, Willie had fallen asleep. It was actually a pretty long drive from the park to my house. That meant a pretty long and awkward silence... I wish.

"I thought that if I spent a bit more time with you, that I would be able to see if you liked me," Edward broke the five minute silence.

"This isn't high school, Edward," I kept looking outside, "You're _married_. You have _two kids_."

"Is that the only thing stopping you?" I could feel Edward's gaze.

"How do you think Jessica would feel?"

"You don't understand—Jessica and I have grown apart."

"So work it out! I think you're only dragging me in because you feel lonely." I still refused to look at Edward.

"Bella, I'm serious. I seriously love you. I just... No, never mind. I'm sorry."

I took a quick glance at Edward and he was already looking back at the road.

"What now?" I asked after a few seconds, "Should I... quit?"

I didn't get a response so I repeated the question. _"Should I... quit?"_ Edward sighed and pulled up somewhere on the street. He ran his hands through his hair and glanced at me.

"No! No..." he said, "Listen, give me one month. Just... have a small affair with me for one month and then you can make the decision."

"Affairs aren't small things, Edward," I said quietly. "Even if it's just a month—or a day, or an hour—affairs are not small things."

"I know, Bella but look," Edward put his hand on my shoulder, "No one has to know. It's just one month. Let me try and sort out my feelings to see if I actually do love you. There's no point in me staying together with Jessica anyway, if we're growing apart."

I thought about it silently. I looked down at my hands and thought of all the bad things that could happen. But then, it struck me hard.

It was one month. No one had to know. I could get _my_ feelings sorted out. I'd see if I only _felt_ this way because I liked the idea of loving someone or the idea of another loving me. No one had to be the wiser.

* * *

**Okay, I'm ending it there. So it's been a three chapter prologue and I'm thinking that maybe after this, I'll revise the first two so that it doesn't seem so cheesy, confusing, high school drama-ish etc. Give me some criticism. Tell me it sucks and tell me why. Go ahead.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little note. Just because this is a BellaxEdward story, does NOT mean that I meant all their actions to be justified. Just remember that. (Wow all those sentences started with just).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

It was supposed to be one month... And next thing I knew, it was our second anniversary.

"Happy Anniversary, love," Edward kissed me softly. This woke me up.

It's been two years. It was supposed to be one month... and it's been two years.

"I can't do this," I get up quickly and reach for my clothes.

"A bit too late for that," Edward chuckles and pulls me back into the bed.

"No," I say shakily, "I seriously can't do this."

"What? Why?" Edward sits up and reaches for my shoulder but I shake him off like the plague.

"One month..." I murmur to myself while hastily putting on my shirt. "Why has it been two years? I should know better than to start an affair... Two years?"

I hear Edward shuffling around for his pants. "Okay... well just um, calm down," he says calmly but his voice shakes as he says the words 'calm down', "I suppose I'll call you on Friday."

"No!" I turn around, "Don't call me! Edward, we're through. I don't want this."

With that, I ran out of the hotel room.

* * *

EPOV

Dammit. I didn't expect _that_. Sure, I thought that maybe she'd freak out or get cautious but I didn't expect her to end it. _Ring ring._ Looking at the phone, I see Jessica's name flash. I press the accept button.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Edward?" Jessica says cheerily... some gossip must have come around. "Listen, are you going to be tired when you come home?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, probably."

"Oh..." The tone of Jess' voice drops significantly. "Okay..."

What a tiring wife. "But I'll probably be able to take in a few hours. What do you want?"

"The kids just wanted to have a family dinner together." She's in high spirits again. "It's been such a long time..."

"Got it. I'll be on the road in an hour."

I reach for the keys and roll out of bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Edward, have you heard from Tyler lately?" Jessica asks me with eager eyes.

"No," I answer tiredly, "I have not."

"Oh, I heard from Lauren that he's been going to the bar a lot. Something about th..."

I tone out her voice and finish eating.

"I'm done," I get up and see my family staring at me silently. "What? What is it?"

Jessica sniffs and looks down. "Come on Willie, John. Go to the living room and play your games."

Reluctantly, the boys get off their chairs and go to the living room.

"What is it?" I ask again.

"Edward... am I doing something wrong?" Jessica looks into my eyes.

"Wh- No!" I lie.

"That's your lying voice!" Her eyebrows slightly furrow and she looks back down. "Why did you... Why?"

"Jess, honey, what are you talking about?" I walk forward to comfort her but she gets up and almost runs to the other side of the dining room.

"Sarah says she saw you... k-ki-kissing Ms. Swan!"

"What? When? Where?"

"She was eating at a restaurant with her husband when she saw the two of you!"

... Oh.

"What does Sarah know? She's fifty years old!" I walk slowly this time, towards Jessica. "I think she might have misunderstood or seen it wrong."

Jessica starts crying but this time, lets me hug her. The surer I act about my infidelity, the calmer Jessica gets and soon we're just hugging each other.

* * *

During work, I desperately look for reasons to go to Bella's office. It's to the point of almost obsession. However, every time I give a file, paper or _anything_, she doesn't even look up. Not even a thank-you.

One day, instead of leaving after not receiving a single word, I sit down on the couch in her office. For a while, Bella keeps doing her work and I keep sitting not taking my eyes off her. Her silence and position are supposed to mean she doesn't care I'm here and that I might as well be that fern over by the window but she's slowly blushing and her hand is shaking, making her have to erase her notes and rewrite them.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I say.

She's quiet but then it looks like she's mouthing something. By this time her face is red. Her voice gets stronger.

"Why do you stay with Jessica?" Bella's voice dwindled as she said that.

"What do you mean, why?"

"I mean..." she puts down her pencil and looks at me. "If your relationship is bad and if we've already been together—as lovers—for two years, why are you still with her?"

"You don't understand. I can't just do that to her." I run my hands through my hair.

"Why not?" Her eyes are pleading me to explain and make her understand.

"We've been married for _fourteen_ years. I can't just leave her."

"One seventh of those _fourteen years_ were me and you _cheating_." Bella glares at me. "Why are you so reluctant to leave her?"

"I love her too, you know!" I almost yell as I get up to close the door so no one will hear us. When I look back, Bella looks hurt. "I mean... I _loved_ her. Now I love you."

"Please tell me you're not like those types of people."

"What types?"

"The ones that want everything—a wife _and_ a girlfriend for when the wife becomes boring."

"You know I'm not, Bella."

"I'm not convinced."

"What do I need to do to convince you?"

There's a long silence between us. Right as I reach for the door handle, Bella gives me her answer.

"Divorce Jessica."

"...I'm sorry. I can't do that."

* * *

Starting the next day, I spend more and more time with my family, coming home a bit earlier than usual to catch John from his basketball practice and Willie from his cello lessons. We all go out to eat, play, and watch movies. Jessica slowly goes back to her old talkative self and pretty soon, we're back to those nights thirteen years ago where we would lay outside on the grass, staring at the stars and talking.

"Do you remember back in Harvard?" she asks quietly. "You were in law and I was in medicine."

"Oh yeah..." I smile.

"I tried really hard to get through my studies and there you went strolling in and _correcting_ my work—even though you were a law student."

"My father _is_ a doctor."

"I know. ...I had given up my future to live with you."

Jessica's family was hoping for Jessica to make it big in the world. Become a famous doctor and be rich. When we started dating, they thought that I might ruin that future and get Jessica off track. Her family was so furious that they threatened to stop her from continuing her studies.

"_Jessica, if you step one more step closer to that man, we will disown you."_

"_I don't care. I love Edward."_

She stepped towards me and her family didn't disown her but they did stop paying for her studies.

"_Edward, what am I supposed to do? I have no future now!"_

"_Don't worry—I'll take care of you. I'll become a lawyer and you won't have to worry about anything."_

"_I don't know. Maybe—maybe we shouldn't do this."_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_I do."_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes."_

* * *

BPOV

I can't sleep. Ever since Edward said he wouldn't divorce Jessica, I've been thinking. Edward claims that he doesn't love Jessica anymore but I can see it. He loves her.

Once I went on a picnic with them, last year. Edward had invited me. Four or five days before the picnic, we had a fight about family. I wanted to start a family and I was sad that I couldn't. Edward took me on the picnic and I was enjoying it until lunch started.

"_Edward, did you pack the forks?" I heard Jessica ask Edward. I looked up._

"_Forks? I thought you told me to pack the knives," Edward held up the knives as evidence._

"_No, I packed the knives," Jessica held hers up, "You were supposed to pack the forks."_

"_Oh who cares? We'll just eat with our fingers."_

"_Edward, we have casserole!"_

_The two of them burst with laughter and Jessica turned to me._

"_Bella, can you watch the kids?" she asked. "Edward and I are just going to run and get some knives."_

Was I supposed to say no? I couldn't—so I watched the two of them get in the car, laughing the entire way. Maybe it was just a good day for them or maybe it was just a show for the kids and Jessica. But when Edward got in the car, he had a certain look in his eyes when he looked at Jessica after their laughter died out. He wished for those happier times when he and Jessica would have those moments all the time. Those times when their family was truly the ideal family—in and out. Not once, did he turn to look at me.

I know that look well. My father had that look a lot when he and my mom would have small talk after the big divorce.

* * *

**I think I might start doing the story in 3****rd**** person rather than 1****st**** person. I'm starting to start all of my sentences with 'I'.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to remind everyone that I know nothing about being a lawyer. I just went to a randomizer thing, put in a bunch of jobs and out came 'lawyer'. Therefore, if you're thinking to yourself 'WTF that's not even remotely correct', please bear with it and pretend it is =).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

EPOV

The one year before John was born; we had an apartment in the center of the city. We went out to romantic dinners every night and frequently went on trips. So when John was born we couldn't go on dinners anymore. The three of us still went on family trips though.

However, when Willie was born, the trips had to stop. We couldn't handle a trip where every few hours, Willie would need changing and John would scream for Willie to stop. _I_ couldn't handle it. I only had a year or so left of studies at that point. Using my studies as an excuse, I avoided home as much as possible.

Jessica became absorbed with the children since they were her only company. Even on weekends, I would stay at the library until I was sure they were all asleep. Jessica started sleeping in John and Willie's room.

When Willie was four-that was when he stopped being so loud and fussy because he had gone to school where he learned to behave. Or at least I think so. I wasn't around enough to know if that was when. Since I thought it as a safe time, I started coming back home earlier. My studies were finished. To make it up to them, we bought a house—the one we live in now. I was still working in someone else's law firm.

I came home early enough to have dinner with them. But by then, Jessica had become a complete housewife. All she'd talk about was the gossip of the neighbourhood. She got distracted when I talked about my day because she didn't understand any of it. So I stopped talking.

It was Jessica I neglected the most. I made the effort to reconnect with John and Willie but not with Jessica. It was too different between us. At that time, when we got a sitter for the kids, we went on a few dates. But the next day, she would blab all the details to the other women in the neighbourhood and they would all stare at me.

That was when I realized that she talked to them about _everything_. That included my absence for four years. We stopped going on dates. Dinner was once again spent with Jessica's gossip report.

I looked for an escape. Something that would get me out of this nothing lifestyle. Then a colleague of mine from university talked to me about starting up a law firm on our own.

Using _that_ as an excuse, I stopped spending time with my family. But it didn't matter to them anymore because John, who was nine, had signed up for the elementary basketball team in his school and Willie, who was five, started cello lessons. And Jessica just didn't notice.

* * *

3POV

Bella paced in front of Edward's office. She shouldn't be, she knew that. They just had a falling out. She knew that. It was the perfect chance to get away from Edward and start a new romance. The only thing? She couldn't. To herself, she claimed that it was to settle things once and for all. But Bella was a horrible liar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXX

Inside, Edward tried to concentrate on his work. He could see Bella's faint silhouette when she walked past his tinted door. Edward knew it was her. After all, they _were_ together for two years. Even though he should have been concentrating on writing up a contract with the client _right in front of him_, Edward found his voice trailing off and his gaze wandering to the door.

"So just get your wife to sign here..." Edward pointed to a spot on the page. For a brief moment, he let himself look at the door. Bella was still going back and forth. What _was_ she doing? Didn't she know that he could see her?

"Is that it?" his client asked. Edward didn't answer. Confused, Edward's client asked again. "Is that it?" His voice was louder, but still no response from the lawyer. "Mr. Cullen!"

"Uhh, pardon?" Edward tore his gaze away from the door.

"The uh... contract?"

"Oh, uh, yes, that's it."

Edward stood up and the client did too. The client smiled and thanked Edward. The two walked towards the door and Edward opened the door for him, suddenly remembering that Bella was behind it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXX

Back outside, Bella was thinking of a way to start up their conversation. First, she would confirm that their relationship was completely over. Wait, no. Scratch that. That had to be last. Bella would first have to steer the conversation over to their relationship in a passive way that implied that she did not want to get back together or reconcile. _Then_ she would confirm that their relationship was indeed over and that they act like civilized people. If he refused, then she would quit, find a new job and never see him again. At that thought, she felt a pang in her heart. Then she remembered that it was an _affair_. Edward had a _wife_, who was not Bella.

Her thinking was cut short when the door to Edward's office suddenly opened. Suddenly, Bella's mind turned blank. Then it rebooted and she knew what to say again. Edward's client passed Bella and she took a deep breath.

Before Bella could even open her mouth, Edward pushed on the door to try and close it but Bella shot her arm up and stopped it. For a minute, the two had a silent game of push. Edward coaxing the door closed and Bella keeping it open. Then Edward won and left Bella staring at the closed door, her mouth open.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXX

Inside, Edward stared at the doorknob in shock. Then, realizing Bella might come back, he locked it. This time, Edward paced his office, trying to think of the circumstances. If Bella was there to get together again, what would he do? His relationship with his family was almost fixed. John looked up to him as a role model. Before, John treated him with disdain—answering his questions with a grunt or sometimes just nodding. Now, his answers were sentences.

And what about Willie? Since he was too young to understand the tension between Jessica and Edward, Willie went on with his life energetically. But now, Willie's increase in happiness showed right in his cello music. His teacher told Edward and Jessica that he'd reach grade four in record time!

Edward decided that he would reject Bella—if she was there to get together again. And if she wasn't... Edward told himself that there's nothing to be disappointed about. In fact, that was something to be relieved about. He looked at the door. Bella was gone by then but he would go find her in her office and hear what she had to say.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXX

"Miss Swan?" Edward knocked softly on the door of Bella's office. Even though he looked calm, in his mind, he praised himself for giving a sense of distance from the start.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," Bella's heart started racing and her palms became sweaty. It felt like the air suddenly became heavy and was crushing her head. _Think of a way to start... think of a way to start!_ she chanted in her head.

"So, it seems that you had something to say, earlier on but I was busy with a client," Edward decided that pretending he didn't try to close the door on her would be best. "I just stopped by to ask you what it was."

"Oh, um, it was..." Bella gulped and took a deep breath. _I'll use the good news-bad news-good news sandwich technique_, she thought. "Can you close the door and sit down?"

Edward laughed nervously at the words 'close the door'. For a second, he thought she was making fun of him. Then he closed the door and sat in the chair where Bella's clients would usually sit. Bella cleared her throat.

"You know how it is, right? Uhh... It was fun, Edward. It really was. Um, to tell you the truth, I was always hoping that you would divorce Jessica and... I was always hoping that we'd get married in the end or something like that, together with Willie..."

She paused. The more she talked, the more her words sounded stupid to herself.

"And... I was just... I... um... yeah. This relationship is over."

Edward was surprised. In his mind, Bella was so madly in love with him that she'd beg him and he'd say things about his wife and kids that would be so honourable, Bella would go off and find romance in a man named Jack or something.

He smiled and said, "That's exactly what I was going to say. Glad we understand each other."

* * *

At home, Jessica was smiling and humming to herself. She recently came back from the store and found a shirt in Edward's favourite colour, green. It would look perfect on him, or so she decided.

When Edward came home, though, he was extremely silent. He didn't respond to any of Jessica's questions and barely understood when she presented him with the green shirt.

"Here Edward, it's your favourite colour, green," Jessica grinned and held up the shirt.

"That's not my favourite colour," Edward mumbled before silently accepting the shirt. "My favourite colour is blue..."

He was thinking of that one time when Bella put on dark blue lingerie but after seeing Jessica's disappointed face, Edward pushed the memory away and looked at the green shirt that he was lazily clutching in his left hand.

"I can return it," Jessica put on a reassuring smile that faltered and ended up sloppy. She grabbed the shirt. "It was also available in blue."

"No, it's ok," Edward said, taking back the shirt. "It's just a shirt."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXX

Things got even worse during dinner. The air was awkward and Jessica couldn't stop blabbing on and on about how her day was. It was extremely detailed even though all she did was go to the store and grocery. Even the children decided that they were full halfway through dinner.

She at least had the sense to notice how bored Edward was.

"So how was your day, Edward?" Jessica asked.

"Well, today, Smith was talking to me about..." Edward had started his story without thinking about how confused Jessica would be. Normally, he'd talk with Bella but maybe Jessica would understand. This, he knew to be a false hope.

But Edward still went on with his story as he picked at his dinner. When he looked up, Jessica's eyebrows were furrowed, probably in confusion, and her eyes never left Edward's face.

"That sounds like a nice day," she commented vaguely.

But it wasn't. Edward had nearly lost a case and a highly valuable colleague quit to start his own firm. And that was his limit.

"Actually, it was a terrible day," he looked down and stabbed his fork agressively into a piece of chicken.

"Oh," Jessica blushed at the thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Didn't what?" Edward cut her off and glared at her. "Didn't know? Didn't understand? Didn't care?"

Jessica looked down at her plate like a scolded child.

"Why are you being like that?" she asked. Her voice was stuffy, as if holding back the urge to cry. "Of course I wouldn't understand. I've never studied law."

"I've never studied medicine," Edward scoffed, throwing his fork down. "But I could still see how full of mistakes your papers were."

"Your father was a doctor!" Jessica's head shot up. "My parents were _accountants_!"

"That's not _my_ fault. You could have at least _tried_ to learn or understand or _HEAR_ what I was saying!"

Edward was just letting out all his pent-up anger and frustration. He was just taking it out on Jessica. It was like how a child would throw a tantrum after being refused something he wanted.

"_I tried!_" Jessica, on the other hand, was just trying to return to the older days where Edward knew as much as her and wasn't so hard to reach. If not that, then she at least wanted to make him happy. "But by the time I could probably hold a thirty second conversation with you, you stopped talking! You stopped coming home!"

"What good would thirty seconds of passable conversation do me?" Edward roared at Jessica. He had risen from his seat and his fork had fallen to the ground when he stood up. "It's so hard to talk to you! You sound so stupid these days!"

"I'm sorry that I'm so stupid!" Jessica stayed seated, cutting her chicken repeatedly into tiny pieces and glaring up at Edward. "I'm sorry that I'm not a med-student but you took that away from me!"

"I didn't ask you to give up your life for me! When you did that, did you know how troubled I was?"

"I didn't ask _you_ to give up _your_ life to me! Why didn't you just turn me out to the streets if I was so troublesome?"

"Like I could! I was pressured!"

Jessica rose from her seat and stomped her way towards Edward. Then she slapped him as hard as she could.

"Any husband or father that would say such things isn't fit to be one!"

Edward wanted to hit her back but he couldn't so he clenched his fists in anger and forced himself to act calm.

"I want a divorce."

**So as you may have noticed, it's been a long time. I don't know when the next time I'll update be so feel free to be enraged. I think I really messed up on this story, so it's always a bit hard for me to continue therefore, I WANT REVIEWS. Tell me about how inconsistent my story is! Give me some advice!**


End file.
